XOXO! You&Your bias fanfic Oneshoot
by chickenmania
Summary: Pernah berimajinasi untuk bertemu idolamu sendiri? Mungkin hal ini yang bisa terjadi ke kamu! / ff lawak garing kres kres / Selamat membaca!
**XOXO! / Oneshoot**

Special for you and your bias^^

/You, Bias, Papa Sooman, Manager, Exo members/

/Comedy-Romance/

.

by : Sakame Sakakibara

(temen ane)

.

.

Hi semua! Aku balik lagi dengan ff gaje terbaruku hehe

.

Sebelumnya, ff ini ada versi BTS nya, yang mau copy link dibawah ini ya :

2015/03/01/5/#more-5

.

Warning!

Typo is everywhere.

Do not copy paste this story.

This story is mine.

No plagiarism, Ok?

.

.

Happy reading

—-

Cerita dimulai dengan Exo yang mengadakan konser di Indonesia. Mereka datang langsung dari Korea Selatan bersama hyung manager, papa Sooman, dan staff SM lainnya. Setelah konser telah berakhir, Exo tidak langsung pulang. Mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat di Indonesia sementara.

Saat baru saja akan pulang ke hotel, tiba-tiba puluhan Exo-L menyerang Exo. Mereka pun diamankan, dan member Exo berhasil diselamatkan. Eh, ternyata nggak. Ternyata masih ada tertinggal dan masih dikejar-kejar, yakni bias dan Manager.

Exo-L : "aaaaa! (bias)!"

bias dan managernya masih terus berlari. Dan entah mengapa hyung manager larinya ngebut banget, ampe lupa kalo yang dikejar bukan dia, tapi bias. Alhasil bias kehilangan jejak hyung manager dan dia tersesat.

—-

Di pagi hari itu, kamu sedang menyusun kartu UNO menjadi bukit *taukan maksudnya?*. Kamu sedang galau karena kamu tidak dibolehin untuk nonton konser Exo.

bias yang tersesat ternyata melewati rumahmu. Tapi ya emang karna masih pagi, mata kamu belekan, jadinya ga sadar kalo yang barusan itu bias. Kamu cuma bisa cengo ngeliatin dia lewat.

Kamu : "Gue kaga pernah liat orang lari pagi semangat banget…"

Bias yang larinya ngebut pun berlalu~

Tak lama kemudian, Exo-L melewati rumahmu dengan suara kerasnya memanggil-manggil nama bias. Sehingga kartu yang hampir selesai kamu susun jadi hancur berantakan. Ya jelas kamu kesel.

Kamu : "Elah ini orang ade ape si? heboh bener?! pakek teriakin nama bias segala!"

Tiba-tiba temen Exo-L mu, sebut saja Mawar, ngelewatin rumah kamu karna dia juga ikutan lagi ngejar bias. Kamu pun menghampiri dia.

Kamu : "Eit..tunggu. War ade ape sih?"

Mawar : "katanya (bias) tadi lewat sini!"

Kamu : "APA?!" *jengjengjeng* #kamerazoomin #zoomout

Mawar : "Lebay lo ah"

Kamu : "Lo serius?! Mana mungkinlah dia lewat sini? Ngapain juga sih?"

Mawar : "au ah tanye aje ame inul yang sedang bergoyang"

Mawar pun berlalu, meninggalkan kamu yang masih cengo.

-gak ah gue gak percaya. *batin kamu*

—-

Bias pun akhirnya sampai dihotel.

*dikamar*

Bias : *ngosngosan*

Manager : "Nape lu?"

Bias : "Aelah pake nanya segala hyung!"

Manager : "Hehe sorry ye gua ninggalin lo, tadi gua bener-bener kebelet mau pipis, jadi mau gimana lagi.."

Bias : "Kaki gua serasa mau copot.. Tapi Exo-L Indonesia cantik-cantik yah.. kayak yang lagi baca ini nih"

Manager + author : "eak :v" #gombalgembel

Tiba-tiba papa Sooman datang.

Papa Sooman : "Loh kalian kok belum siap?"

Manager : "Emang mau kemana, Pi?"

Papa Sooman : "Kita mau jalan-jalan Mi."

Bias : "Buset kenapa gua merinding gini"

Papa Sooman : "wkwk yaudah cepetan. Yang lain udah pada nunggu"

—-

Kamu yang gak ada kerjaan pun bingung mau ngapain. Kamu cuma sendirian sama bibi dirumah. Orangtua kamu lagi di Jerman. Kakak kamu lagi pada kuliah. Adek kamu lagi ikut jambore.

Akhirnya, kamu memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan naik motor. Setelah siap-siap, kamu pun berpamitan dengan bibi.

Kamu : "Bik, jaga rumah ya. Aku pergi sebentar"

Bibi : "Iya non. TTDJ ya non" (TTDJ = Ti aTi Di Jalan)

Kamu : "Buset bibik gaul amat"

Bibi : *nyengirkuda*

Kamu pun pergi dengan mengendarai kuda supaya baik jalannya. HEI tuk tik tak tik tuk- #authorditabok

#ABAIKAN

Kamu pergi mengendarai motor Sc**py. Bibi pun melambaikan tangan.

Bibi : "wkwk non sih yang ketinggalan jaman. Bibi mah selalu didepan!" *lu kira Yam*ha slalu didepan?*

Bibi : "Au ah gua laper. Gua mandi dulu ah" *masuk ke dalam*

-kalo laper ya makan Bi, bukan mandi-_-

-iya terserah Bibik aja deh. #Bibimulailelah

—-

Papa Sooman, Manager hyung, Bias & semua member Exo sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Sementara staff SM tinggal di hotel. Member Exo pun masuk kedalam mobil, namun Bias masih diluar bersama Papa Sooman dan Manager hyung.

Bias : "Kita mau kemana nih?"

Papa Sooman : "Ke Dufan atau TMII atau?"

Manager : "Mending kita shopping aja. Emas harganya lagi pada turun. Gue gak mau kehilangan kesempatan"

Papa Sooman : "Lo kok jadi feminin gini?"

*hening*

Papa Sooman : "Tapi yang lain maunya ke TMII"

Manager : "Tapi gue maunya shopping"

Papa Sooman : "Yang lain mau ikut gue!"

Manager : "Yang lain musti ikut gue!"

Papa Sooman : "Gue!"

Manager : "Gue!"

Papa Sooman : "Gue!"

Manager : "Gue!"

*2jamkemudian*

Papa Sooman : "GUEEEE!" *muncrat* *tumpeh tumpeh*

Manager : "Gak usah pake kuah dong!"

Papa Sooman : "Eh, tuh bocah mane?"

Bias udah kabur duluan. Dia udah terlanjur kesel liat Papa Sooman dan Manager hyung.

Manager : "Buset dah tu anak! Main pergi aja! Ntar kan gue juga yang repot! … " *ngoceh gak berhenti kayak emak-emak hamil*

Papa Sooman : "Yaudah mending kita cari dia dulu! Yuk!"

Manager : "yuk!"

Mereka dan member Exo yang lainnya pun pergi mencari bias.

—-

Kamu yang sedang mengendarai motor, masih bingung mau kemana.

CLING!~ *muncul ide*

Kamu : "mending gue ketaman aja dah~"

Akhirnya kamu sampai ditaman.

Kamu : *duduk dikursi*

Kamu : "Duh mau ngapain juga gue kesini?"

Kamu : "Yaudah mending gua beli es krim dulu"

Saat kamu beranjak dari tempat duduk, gelang yang bertuliskan XOXO milikmu jatuh dikursi. Tapi kamu gak sadar, dan tetap jalan nyari mamang es krim.

—

Bias yang daritadi keliling-keliling jalan kaki pun tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang.

Exo tanpa Exo-L, butiran debu~ *wkwk

#ABAIKAN

Bias : "Ini gue mau kemana sih? Bodoh banget ye gue! Gue kan bukan orang sini!"

Bias : *ngeliat taman* "Eh ada taman, mending gue kesana aja deh. Gue juga udah pake masker, kacamata, sama topi. Kalo udah serba tertutup gini orang gak bakal tau siapa gue! Kesana ah :3"

*seketika hening*

Bias : "Tunggu.. Gue siapa?!" *mendadak amnesia*

"kok gue lupa sih!?"

"au ah lupain aja"

—

Bias pun sampai di taman. Tak disangka, dia duduk ditempat duduk kamu tadi. Waktu dia duduk, dia ngerasa risih. Serasa ada yang ganjel dipantatnya. Pas dia liat, eh ternyata itu gelang 'XOXO' kamu yang jatuh tadi.

Bias : "Gelang siapa nih?"

"XOXO?"

"xo..exo?"

"EXO?!"

"Oh iya gua inget! Gua kan (nama bias) member Exo! Dan XOXO itu judul lagu Exo!" *legaaa~

Kamu yang sudah selesai beli es pun balik ke tempat duduk kamu tadi.

Kamu melihat seseorang, yang tak lain adalah bias, duduk dikursi itu. Karena itu kamu pun hendak mencari tempat duduk yang lain. Namun, ketika kamu ngeliat orang di kursi itu megang gelang 'XOXO', kamu sadar kalau ditangan kamu udah gak ada lagi gelang nya. So pasti gelang yang ada di orang itu punya kamu. *kok ribet gini sih tulisannya?-_-*

Kamu pun nyamperin orang itu (re:bias)

Kamu : "Maaf tapi itu gelang gue. Tolong balikin"

Bias : "Enak aja. Gue nemuin ini disini."

Kamu : "Iya tadi gue duduk disini. Dan gelangnya jatuh disini."

Bias : "Jan ngaku-ngaku deh"

Kamu pun kesel dan mencoba mengambil gelang tersebut dari bias. Bias mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Kamu terus loncat-loncat, tapi gak dapet-dapet juga. Ya akhirnya kamu pukul-pukul + jambak bias. Tiba-tiba topi, masker, dan kacamata yang dikenakan bias terlepas.

Kamu : "(bias)?" *mata membulat ampe mau keluar* *zoom in zoom out*

Bias : *ngupil*

Saat kamu nyebut nama bias, segerombolan orang -yang sepertinya ExoL- melihatmu & bias.

salah satu cewe : "(bias)?! Guys, liat ada (bias)!"

Rombongan Exo-L pun berlarian ketempat kalian.

Kamu + bias : KABOOOOOR!

—

*diparkiran*

Bias : *ngosngosan* "Gimana nih?!"

Kamu : *ngosngosan* "Yaudah cepetan pake topi ama masker lo & naik kemotor gue!"

Bias : "Ngapain?"

Kamu : "ASDFGHJKL! #$% Buruaaan!"

Akhirnya bias pun kamu bonceng dan kalian berhasil kabur.

—-

Sementara itu…

Papa Sooman : "Mana lagi tu anak?"

Manager : "Kita aduin ke Kak Seto aja yuk!"

Papa Sooman : "Emang Kak Seto siapa?"

Manager : "Lo kok nanya gue sih? Ya mana gue tau! Gue bukan orang sini!" *emosi

Papa Sooman : *dzikiran *istighfar "Ini yang bodoh gue atau dia sih?" *dalamhati*

Mereka pun masih melanjutkan pencarian bias.

—-

Sesampainya dirumah kamu…

Kamu : "Hah~" *menghela nafas*

Bias : *cengo*

Kamu : "Lo kok hobi banget cengo?!"

Bias : "Salahin penulisnya dong!"

Author : "Biarin~ :p " *ditampolwarga

#Abaikan~

Bias : "Eh ini dimana sih?"

Kamu : "Gue juga gak tau"

*2 jam kemudian*

Kamu : "Oh iya ini rumah gue. Yuk masuk!"

Bias : *nyebur jamban*

—–

Didalam rumah…

Kalian pun disambut dengan bibi.

Bibi : "Wah ganteng banget" *terpesona liat bias*

Kamu + bias : *terkekeh*

Bibi : "Loh ini bukannya cowok di poster yg di kamar non?"

Kamu : *melotot ke bibi* "Bukan!"

Bias : "Lo Exo-L?"

Kamu : "Nggak…"

Bias : "Trus lo tau gue darimana?"

Kamu : "Ya tau dong. Udah ah, gue mau ke kamar mandi dulu. Bik jagain dia ya bik."

Kamu pun berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Bias : "Bi, sini dong!"

Bibi : "Iya, ada apa?"

Bias : "Ada yang baru lho~"

Bibi : "Apa?"

Bias : "Kepo lu bi"

Bibi : *congkel mata*

#Abaikan

Bias : "Bi, beneran ya dia nyimpan poster aku dikamarnya?"

Bibi : "Kepo lu"

Bias : *nyeburjamban*

#Abaikan

Bias : "Nih bi.." *nyumpalin uang di ketek bibi* "Cepetan kasih tau"

Bibi : *smirk "Iya. Noh liat aja kamarnya~" *nunjuk kamar kamu*

Bias pun masuk ke kamarmu. Kamarmu dipenuhi aksesoris-aksesoris serta semua barang tentang Exo. Dan poster bias memenuhi dinding kamarmu.

Bias : "Udah gue duga, ini cewe pasti Exo-L"

"Kalo gitu, berarti dia mengagumi gue"

"Dia suka gue"

"Dia cinta gue"

*seketika pipi bias memerah*

"Tapi kok dia biasa aja ketemu gue?" *bingung*

"Ah au ah. Mending gue keluar aja dah"

Bias pun keluar.

—–

Dimalam itu, kamu dan bias mengobrol di balkon rumahmu.

Kamu : "(bias)"

Bias : "apa?"

Kamu : "Trus lo gimana dong?"

Bias : "Gimana apaan?"

Kamu : "Yang lain pasti nyariin lo"

Bias : "Oh iya ya. Lah trus gue musti gimana?"

Kamu : "Lo ingat kan ama hotel tempat lo nginep?"

Bias : "Ingat dong"

Kamu : "Yaudah. Ayo gue anterin kesana."

Bias : "Tapi gue gak tau jalannya"

Kamu : "Nama hotelnya?"

Bias : "Gak tau juga ._. "

Kamu : "Buset. Jadi lo mau tinggal dimana"

Bias : "In your heart" *tulus

Kamu : "Apa? Gue gak denger."

Bias : "Enggak. Lupain aja."

Kamu : *berfikir* "Kalo gitu, lo tinggal dirumah gue aja sementara."

Bias : "Serius? Emangnya gapapa?"

Kamu : "Iya gue serius." *tersenyum*

Bias memalingkan wajahnya. Dia terpesona ngeliat senyuman kamu. Dan dalam hatinya ia tersenyum senang.

Bias : "Oh iya, gue belum tau nama lo"

Kamu : "Iya bener juga. Hehe gue (nama kamu)"

Bias : *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Kamu : "Oh iya, kita makan yuk!"

Bias : "Eh tadi bibi bilang dia gak masak hari ini. Katanya sih dia mau malming bareng cowo nya"

Kamu : "Buset. Bibi gaul amat. Gue aja belum pernah pacaran kkk "

Bias : "Kenapa?"

Kamu : "Ya gue ngerasa gak ada yang cocok buat gue, hehe."

Bias : "Misalnya kalo idola lo nembak lo, bakalan lo terima gak?"

Kamu : "Ya tapi itu mustahil kali"

Bias : "Hahahaha"

Kamu : "Lucu?"

Bias : "nggak"

*hening*

Kamu : "Trus gimana kita mau makan? Kita gak bisa makan diluar. Entar orang-orang pada heboh"

Bias : "Lo bisa masak?"

Kamu : "Gue? Masak? HAHAHA gue bisa masak mie"

Bias : "-_- yaudah kita makan itu aja"

Kamu : "Tapi-"

Bias : "Udah cepetan masak. Biar gue bantuin"

Akhirnya kalian pun membuat mie rebus. Pas banget cuaca lagi hujan, so mie rebus yang hangat memang pilihan yang terbaik.

Setelah selesai membuatnya, kalian segera membawanya ke pondok di taman belakang rumah mu. Kalian memang hendak ingin makan disana. Suara hujan deras mengisi keheningan diantara kamu dan bias. Kalian pun duduk bersila di atas karpet dan mulai memakan mie rebus.

Kalian terus makan dalam diam. Angin berhembus dan terasa menusuk-nusuk kulitmu. Kamu mulai menggosok-gosok badanmu yang kedinginan.

Bias : "Apa kita masuk kedalam aja?"

Kamu : "Gak usah. Ini juga bentar lagi habis."

Bias : "Kamu kedinginan kan?"

Kamu : "Ya, gapapa kali hehe"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara geledek yang besar, dan kamu teriak kenceng-kenceng. Dan gak sengaja sendok sama garpu kamu melayang terpental ke muka bias. Kamu pun shock, dan ngedekatin bias.

Kamu : "Waduh.. sorry ya. Gak sengaja hehe."

Bias : "-_- iya iya"

Awalnya kalian duduk berhadapan, namun akhirnya kamu duduk disebelah bias. Dan kalian pun selesai makan. Lagi-lagi suasana hening.

Bias : "Kamu takut ama petir ya?"

Kamu : "Nggak kok. Aku cuma shock aja."

Bias : *ngangguk ngangguk*

Kamu : *dalam hati* "kok kita gak lo-gue-lo-gue lagi ya? Gue ngerasa aneh kkk"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara geledek yang lebih besar dari tadi. Kamu pun teriak dan meringkuk ketakutan. Bias yang ngeliat kamu hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kamu : "Sialan nih geledek. Kamu juga!"

Bias : "HAHAHA! Katanya gak takut"

Kamu hanya memasang wajah yang masam. Dan tanpa kamu sadari, bias menggenggam tanganmu dengan erat.

Kamu : *wajah memerah semerah tomat busuk(?)* "Loh kamu ngapain?!"

Kamu mencoba melepaskan tangan kamu dari bias. Tapi bias tetap menahannya.

Bias : "Udah biarin aja gini."

Setelah melihat tatapan bias yang serius akhirnya kamu diam.

Lagi-lagi suasana menjadi hening. Akhirnya bias pun mengatakan sesuatu.

Bias : "(nama kamu)… Sepertinya gue suka sama lo"

"mungkin bukan cinta. Tapi gue serius suka sama lo"

"Dan tolong beri gue waktu buat bisa jatuh cinta sama lo"

Saat bias mau menatap wajahmu, dia terkejut. Ternyata daritadi dia ngomong sendiri dan ternyata kamu sudah pingsan antara terkejut sama petir atau karena tangan dipegang bias wkwk. Bias pun akhirnya segera mengangkat kamu ke kamar dan menjaga kamu.

Di dalam hati, bias tertawa.

'cewe yang menarik' batinnya.

—–

Akhir cerita :

3 hari kemudian, saat kamu dan bias sedang jogging bersama di monas, kalian bertemu Papa Sooman, Manager hyung dan, member Exo lainnya. Mereka berterima kasih sama kamu yang udah ngerawat bias. Akhirnya bias pulang ke hotel. Bias kamu yang sudah pulang ke Korea mengumumkan dengan terang-terangan bahwa dia jatuh cinta sama kamu. Tentu kamu shock, bahagia, dan takut sekaligus. Tapi tenang, orang-orang gak membencimu. Malahan banyak Exo-L suka karena bias menceritakan pengalamannya dengan kamu yang lucu. Kamu menjadi terkenal. Kamu ditawarin banyak kontrak film Kamu dan Bias semakin langgeng hingga akhirnya kalian menikah. Punya 2 anak. 1 cewek, 1 cowok. #2anaklebihbaik^^ dan… HAPPY ENDING! *yippie~ *ngidupin mercon

 **END**

:3

.

.

*krik krik*

Garing kan ya? :'v

Ya gapapalah. Semoga aja ff ini dapat menghibur pemirsa dirumah.

Terima kasih ya sudah mau baca^^

~Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan~

Salam super!

~Sakamae Sakakibara~


End file.
